kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Palace
Ocean Palace is an enjoyable and welcoming room with a variety of personalities. The room and the palace is owned by Dave666. This room accepts only shorthand or asterisk role playing. Trolling, cursing, spamming, flooding, trying to nuke or being a fake ninja is discouraged in the room. "Equality means I can make fun of everyone, it's not racist if you hate them all equally" So love us or die. Update... I'm gonna be deleting regs that no longer join... Sorry... We need to clean the wiki up. (9:41 AM Est. 6/22/13) Update... Mikkeron is now the Ocean Palace Wiki Owner (4:50 PM Edt 8/21.) __TOC__ Room owner Dave666: Can be fun but if you anger him he'll chop your head off and he won't regret it. LEGENDARY REGS... - the users who run the chat, whether they like it or not. Dave666 Cubicon Mikkeron uberpizza WarLordWill eb395 saacool BehemothMKII (LaminatedBrony) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Regulars *please note, if you want to edit or add a regular, PM Mikkeron for permission* *Subzero16 Don't care about my desc. want to know me chat with me *saacool "I'm 4 year resident of OP, most of my old friends left, but I aspire to chat to the fullest. I'm bad at reading people doe. I like manga, anime, books, sports, and people. I love food, and I'm allergic to pain." *BehemothMKII ( LaminatedBrony) - When life hands you a taco you just get up and throw it at the nearest person. *ThumpacusI'm a quiet bugger,more for gaming and pming. *WarLordWill - I hate fluffy things. So if you decide to give me a pillow I'll just destroy it with my eyes. But seriously, I wouldn't kill you with my eyes. I would destroy you using the hundreds of haunted adapting 18-wheelers that had been trying to kill me for the past year, but have mysteriously become my friends. They seem very into chainsaws this season.. *soulkid -O.O. Awesome.. *uberpizza - i liek minecraeft - THE MOST "DEDICATED" "USER" >:O.. Runs the Ocean Palace army. *'eb395' - "Fear my wrath" *'Mikkeron'- (Wiki Owner) "The literate one, who somehow ends up becoming friends with everyone" -PrimeFang *idlemaster - wellp things can only get crazyer and weirder from her folks *hakurou15 - The occasionally visiting ginger of OP. *drake26666 - "spam spam spam" *jaffa94 - "Try to be less of a whore" *AntoneB - (TyrantWolfKing) - "I want you inside me" "..Wrong chat..." *Awsumsos - Most unappreciated of all Regulars. *590433 - "..." *LordRoachMan- The old regular that now wanders the Kong. Memorable chat moments and quotes saacool: back saacool: bach* Mikkeron: Chopin Cubicon: Beethoven. 590433: Mozart Scrin117: Diabetes. Mikkeron: ..Lol 590433: XD Scrin117: :I Cubicon: The ****? _______________ Mikkeron: Uber is fine. Mikkeron1: uber is not fine Mikkeron1: lol Mikkeron: Don't contradict me, myself. Robotitronic: lol Mikkeron1: Shut up, I have your address. Mikkeron: And i have yours! _______________ saacool: Cheek cuts are a pain in the ass. Takuyachan: I see what you did there. ______________ 590433: They are everywhere in Iowa. santiago52: so your not american? Story Time. ‘There Was a German Band’ Written by Cubicon, Mikkeron, DrakeOwens, fireplantation, and deadfox21, in 5 word sequence. ' There was a German band, then somethin’ else dies.. again, it was the lead singer. And the bass player laughed, because he killed him with fire that was black, and was controlled by the bassist. And the drummer retaliates with lasers from his wizard's shotgun. Which he got from his local drug store, on the discount shelf, for 20% off. using his discount loyalty card That he made himself with his wizard loyalty card maker. That was really made out of bones from dead elephants, and the guts of tigers.. Regardless, it worked. And he found a dollar under the body of his last victim. using a darkly coloured blade with pink tassels on it.. it was more prettier than... bananas and bandanas take over and destroy every living soul, except for the little Taiwanese, and tranvestites because they were confused, And, of course, little kittens. Oh god, it was awful! for never in the history Of the whole human race.. Had there been a douchebag with so many bandanas on, as to destroy the planet.. Slowly... But sensually. So sensually. it turned on the transvestite so much, that he decided to have a chocolate cake and chocolate covered strawberries while Watching Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball, Sobbing into a lean cuisine, because that’s what transvestites do.. But he had an epiphany, He decided to convert to an eagle so he can hunt all the existing kittens, And snuggle them with softness but his talons kill them because his overdone eagle manicure was too manly, It was Chuck Norris-y even, and it was then, that he made his grandmother a Christmas card, because "she" too was a transvestite eagle with manly talons. But no! Suddenly, there appeared an evil chakilbakil with a mask of Shia Labeouf wearing Elton John's star-shaped glasses. he had Michael Jackson's glove sewn into the side of his classy, antique top hat, that was on his second antique top hat collection, because Mars had exploded that afternoon from a midget dancing to a song by One Direction, that was covered by Metallica, in the middle of the Sahara, with pizza on the huge purple plate he bought from a German band at Marilyn Manson's house, on a mountain on the moon, which fell over from the pure awesomeness of the purple plate. In conclusion, the moral of the story is, don’t eat pizza on big purple plates. __________________________ '‘Naked Hipsters’ Written by Mikkeron, and DrakeOwens, in 5 word sequence. The cool and awesome spaceship was flying into the huge crater of a meteorite, from the Nonexistent newly formed galaxy of Tron the Virus Blocker, right when a gigantic ball of sun block ate him, because that's what sun block is used for in the Nonexistent Galaxy, which is predominately nonexistent, hence its name. The plot thickens. It's also run by metrosexual hipsters in green bodysuits with Tony Danza painted on the right butt cheek, because that's what all the hipsters in Nonexistent Galaxy like. The plot thickens once more, when Robert Downey Jr. puts his recipe for disaster flavored cupcakes on the counter of the creator of the universe who goes by Arceus, the ringworm, who boldly goes where he wants to. Arceus then takes the recipe, thinking it was badass, like bacon flavored icecream, but no! this frightful turn of ballerinas caused a giant rip in the spacetime continuum that released a horde of Under The Bed Monsters, which eat all the childrens' teddy bears, causing massive pandemonium in the Plantation of Fire and causes everyone to lose their cool sunglasses and of course, their bodysuits with Tony Danza sporting a bra and thong. And this means.. Naked hipsters!! This is a very beautiful sight, only to demented people, its not. Thankfully, there aren't many demented people wandering around, or in trucks driving on rainbows. But in the end, we learned Chinese like a boss, and that is all that Nonexistent Galaxy tells us... The Nonexistent Galaxy also tells us, hipsters can be cool, but never when they are naked. The End. Elders of the chat(Those that watch over chat when mods aren't available) Eb395:Co-Elder of chat,wise and young,protects the younglings. Cubicon:Main elder and the elder leader.Watches over the other elders and non elders of chat. PizzaUber:One of the many elders of chat. Mikkeron:One of the many elders of chat. LaminatedBrony:One of the many elders of chat. 590433:One of the many elders of chat. Scrin117:One of the many elders of chat. Saacool:One of the many elders of chat. Idlemaster:One of the many elders of chat. Subzero16:One of the many elders of chat. AntoneB:One of the many elders of chat. Smacker33:One of the many elders of chat. WarLordWill:One of the many elders of chat. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes